Hardware virtualization allows for the maximum utilization of hardware by providing one or more virtual environments (VEs) within the same physical system (i.e., using the same amount of physical hardware). Migration of software services among the various virtualized environments executing on the same physical hardware requires the same process currently used for migrating services between distinct physical systems. Such migration of services are largely manual processes that are error prone and require downtime of the services being migrated.